The present disclosure relates generally to additive manufacturing systems and processes.
Additive manufacturing processes typically use 3D CAD data and an energy source such as a high powered laser beam to form three-dimensional metal parts by fusing fine metallic powders within a build chamber typically of about 15 inches (381 mm) in the X, Y and Z dimensions.
Many aerospace components such as struts, supports, leading edge components and trailing edge components that are attached to engine inlet sections, fan stators, compressor stators, guide vanes, intermediate cases, mid-turbine frames, turbine exhaust cases, augmentors, exhaust mixers and many others tend to include thin walls that form enclosures with cooling holes therethrough. These aerospace components also require fastening schemes at their outer and/or inner extents and/or upstream or downstream ends.
The internal and external geometries of such aerospace components may complicate accurate manufacturing thereof and require subsequent machining. Additionally, the attachment areas of such aerospace components may require further hardware to satisfy orientation requirements. The size of such aerospace components may also complicate manufacture thereof by additive manufacturing processes.